Surprises of Love
by My-heart-has-turned-to-ash
Summary: Delos is coming home from a mission and maggie is bored and sad because she misses him, when he arrives with surprises and more maggie has some of her own too
1. Coming Home

**Hey long time no story from me :[ sorry… I've been having a crazy few months my friends and I were having going away parties for my friend who has now moved away been pretty sad, also I have a job now so I have a hard time updated but this week I don't work I'm on vacation! Anyways I wrote a Maggie and Delos one shot story and I got a review from Danielle Redfern saying I should write more on this couple so this is an actual story on them so yeah I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night world or its characters L.J. smith does.**

Maggie POV

Maggie stared at the ceiling as she waited for Delos to come back to the mansion from his mission with Quinn and James it's been almost a month since they left to find the fourth and final wild power which from what Thierry was telling some of us was a false lead. I didn't really mind all I want is my soul mate, I let out a huge sigh man I was bored the boys wouldn't be back for another five hours which made me more sad because Delos and I were only five hours apart which made me anxious and excited but still sad… _more waiting _I thought dryly.

I got off our bed and roamed the halls of the mansion and found Poppy and she was always happy but she missed James as much as I missed my Delos I stayed with Poppy for awhile.

" Maggie, Poppy do you guys want to go for a walk?" Rashel asked.

"Yeah I guess" I said and Poppy nodded.

We walked around the grounds of the mansion in silence then the gates to the entrance opened a car drove up with our soulmates the boys exited the car and I ran towards Delos, I never checked to see what Poppy and Rashel were doing I only wanted to be with Delos, I jumped into his arms and he chuckled a bit only because I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck what can I say I can give a pretty amazing hug.

Delos POV

I sat in the car with James and Quinn for what felt like 5 years not five hours I missed my Maggie so much and I knew they missed their soulmates as well. When we were on our mission we hit a dead end the boy who we thought was the wild power was actually a fake, a powerful witch from circle midnight created a potion to make it only seem like the teen was a wild power.

I had only one thing on my mind and that was _I'm coming Maggie._

When we reached Las Vegas I became more anxious I only saw my soulmates face in my head, I only heard her voice it was another few minutes until we finally reached the gate to Thierry's mansion the driver parked in front of the grand doors on the mansion and when I opened the door I saw my Maggie, and I smiled, she broke into a run and jumped me I had to laugh because of her hug I looked down into her eyes, _Maggie I missed you so much, I love you _I said through the silver cord, she smiled and got off of me and stood on her but still her arms stayed around my neck, my arms circled her waist our breathes mingled and learned in more to kiss her.

Maggie POV

He kissed me first it was soft and warm then grew more passionate _I love you too _I said in almost a whisper through the link after awhile we pulled apart I we walked hand and hand into the mansion. I finally had my soul mate back. Thierry said that our meeting could wait, which made me happy because I didn't have to wait to be with Delos. When we were alone in our room he was smiling at me and told me he had a surprise. I saw him take a red velvet box from his pant pocket and he sunk to one knee.

Delos POV

I took the box out and she looked shocked, which made my smile grow wider I sunk to one knee and opened the box to reveal the ring I had made for Maggie when we were still in black dawn my castle the ring was made by a witch named Orchid it had a powerful protection spell on it so Maggie will never be hurt by anyone and had so much of my love in it. I took a deep breath, " Maggie Neely will you marry me?"

**Authors Note: **

**:o what will she SAY?**

**You must be all rawr right now because I ended chapter 1 there huh :]**

**So review tell me if I'm doing a good job or if I need to fix stuff ok **

**I love you **

**K… BYE :D**

**I will update soon!**


	2. Say YES!

**Hey!  
I spend the whole day shopping for school stuff and I had the urge to re-write my second chapter to make it better hopefully this is better and you lovely people love it! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nightworld or its characters L.J. Smith does.**

_"Maggie Neely will you marry me?"_

Maggie POV

I stared at the ring it was beautiful _SAY YES YOU FOOL! _My own voice in my mind shouted.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes" I said staring into my Soulmates eyes they were full of love and happiness. _Maggie Redfern _I thought happily. Delos kissed me and then pulled away after a few seconds and he said "We have to go to the meeting now love." I let out a huge sigh and I let him lead me to the grand sitting room.

Delos and I sat down on the loveseat near Rashel and Quinn I was about to say hi to Rashel but I was cut off my Lord Thierry.

"Ok everyone you all know that the lead we had on the fourth wild power was a false lead but now there's rumors that the wild power is here in Vegas."

"If he or she has been in Vegas the whole time why haven't we heard anything about this before now?" Quinn asked curiously.

"We weren't sure if this was true I have my best nightworlder spies on this and they've seen the blue fire but never the actual person, they believe this person is a rogue they do not wish to have ties to the nightworld which could be good for us, but also terrible"

I watched my friends talk about the final wild power. Everyone has been going crazy, this house is so stressful. '_I miss the Black dawn' _the castle was peaceful after hunter was **[AN: vaporized?] **killed by Delos and both of us need to be alone.

The meeting ended, Delos and I went to our bedroom. When I opened the door I felt Delos kissing my neck I turned to face him and kissed him fully on the lips. I felt his hand move up and down my body I moaned softly at the gentleness and smoothness of his touch I wanted more, and he wanted more.

That's a night I'll never forget. **(AN: umm well I have no clue on how to write sexual things so ya that's all I got ;o )**

*The Next Day*

Delos POV

I woke up with Maggie in my arms, she was so beautiful.

_Goddess I love her._

_Well I love you too, _a voice said in my head. Maggie was awake and was staring at me with her sorrel- colored eyes.

_I'm a lucky man _I thought lovingly thinking of my Maggie.

_*Somewhere in Vegas*_

Jewels POV

Walking the streets alone, you can hear the worlds secrets if you pay attention.  
I'm alone, but I've always been alone.  
They need me but they don't know me.  
They took everything away from me,  
and I'm going to kill them all.

**Author Note :**

**Chapter 2 people**

**Review **

**Chapter 3:Maggie and Delos wedding or would you lovely people want to know more about Jewel? **

**You guys get to decide!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! **


	3. The universes mistake JEWEL CHAPTER

**Wow I start school on Thursday O_O  
Anyone start school yet or is going to school soon? **

**So hey guys I work tomorrow so I figured I would update Today!**

**I don't own Nightworld, L.J. smith does. But I own jewel :3**

Jewel POV

I stared at the empty apartment that I crashed at from time to time, it was dark and cold. But it wasn't always like this I used to have a warm loving place to live _my home _with my mother, father and baby sister. Sometimes I close my eyes and hear their voices or feel my mother stroke my head as I sleep. But I know they're not there, if they were I would have a normal life and not a frigged up one.

_Why did they have to die… _was my final thought before sleep took over me.

*Jewels Dream*

_Mom? Dad? Aven? I yelled from the entry way. I had just gotten off the bus from school and my family was nowhere to be seen. I ran into the kitchen and no one was there, the living no one was there when I went outside I found my little sister Aven on the ground with a man ripping her throat out. I screamed for my parents but they never came nobody ever came Aven was being murdered in front of my eyes and I couldn't move a muscle. When the monster looked at my face his eyes were silver and were aching in hungry I took a step back and ran. He was chasing me and I couldn't stop moving or I will die he grabbed me and he mouth was on my neck, he sunk his teeth into my neck and I screamed…_

_**** End of dream*****_

I woke up quickly, I've been having that dream for 4 years now. Every moment I spend fighting against the night world is for my sister but in one part of the dream there was always the lie, my parents were there and they were dead that why they never heard my screams I became a vampire at the age of 13 and I'll never forget it.

I got up, got dressed and left. I needed to feed soon because if I don't get blood soon I'll die.

_Time to hunt, _I thought dryly then I asked myself why do I want to kill every monster… why am I one?

*The Hunt*

I walked down the busy street of Vegas and watched the boy, he had strong features with short black hair and had a lean muscular body.

_Perfect, _I smiled grimly. **[AN: I think I want jewel to have a split personality? Or she has a charm on her that the vampire who turned put on her so she would have her memories but she'll be a blood hungry cold vampire? Does it sound stupid? YES Janie it does.]**

I stalked him to the alley, and he had no way out. He turned around, looked out me he had to be 17 or 18 the age that I should be but instead I'm stuck in a 13 year old body.

"Hi there" I said with grim undertone. **[AN: Wow Jane you're really trying to sound like a good writer too bad it's not working.]**

"Hello Jewel" He said my name clearly. I was in shock how did he know my name.

_Baby don't you recognize me? _He whispered in my mind as he moved closer to me kissed my lips.

_You! I wish I wasn't your Soulmate you killed my family. _

"_I had to, to have you" _He whispered in my ear.

**Authors Note!**

**New Characters introduced. **

**But this story will be focused on Maggie and Delos, and the wild powers in general.**

**But if you guys would like this.. How about Jewel meets Maggie? Next chapter?**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Does it make sense? **

**Review you gorgeous people :D**

**Xoxo**

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**-Jane**


	4. Just a thank you note

**Hi long time, no update but sorry this is just a thank you note :(**

**My schedule for this term is packed, I have 2 English classes because it's the super smart one, biology 11 (I'm in grade 10 so being in a grade 11 course is difficult because their covering stuff from grade 10 science biology unit THAT MY SCIENCE TEACHER HASN'T EVEN TAUGHT YET o.O so I'm all confused sometimes but I love science/ biology so MEOW, and of course math oh what a lovely course… *rolls eyes* hate math with a passion.**

**Thanks go out too!****  
Danielle1319 and yes I could add some ash and mare into this story,  
TotallyGAGA you are a cool little monster? (Isn't that what she calls her fans Lady Gaga?) Hehe thanks for the sweet words *blush*,  
gottalovejamespotter your cool yo,  
oldsoul23 thanks your amazing!  
LauraRAWR yes you did mention you loved it hahaha,  
jesjessiejessica thanks for loving it heres your loving you darn cutiepie :D,  
Nightgirl25 your always there you're like a good internet story fanfiction bff ya I went there ;),  
bookgirl07 you're cute and brilliant  
Also a thank goes out to everyone who has either favourited my story or me. **

**Haha I wrote out all your names and pretty much everyone had to be spellchecked oh my.**

**BUT I HAVE A PROMISE I CAN KEEP, I HAVE NO SCHOOL ON THURSDAY AND I CAN WRITE YOU AN A BRAND SPANKIN NEW CHAPTER OR EVEN TWO! LIKE THAT IDEA?**

**Just wanted to say thank you for the sweet words and support you're all beautiful. **

**With a lot of love,**

**-Jane **

**Xoxo**


	5. Marriage, Surprises, kidnapping

**Hi I'm back!**

**Ok I can't do jewel chapter this time because I have to work some things out because 3 new characters don't mix well and I really want them too! But that's all I can tell you haha because its sounds like an amazing chapter but my writers block isn't helping.**

**Ok since I said I'll do Maggie and Delos wedding, which features a HUGE surprise! **

**But I'm really sorry about the Jewel chapter I want it to be perfect! A lot of intense events are going to occur and I think this chapter will be a good opener! Ok so the jewel chapter will be posted Wednesday at the latest, I know I said in my note Thursday but I my workplace decides to call me in for work at the times I want to update... at times I should quit but I love working there it's amazing… wish going on a laptop all day was a part of my job! So sorry!**

**When I checked my alerts/favorite/hits for my stories I almost cried because this one was in the thousands, a lot of people just made my life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nightworld… **

Chapter 4

_You! I wish I wasn't your Soulmate you killed my family. _

_"__I had to, to have you" __He whispered in my ear_

Jewel POV

I flinched from his hold. I didn't love him, he wasn't my Soulmate he was the reason I haven't staked myself through the heart. I'm going to kill him.

Blaze POV

I stared at her, I killed her family for her, and I made her a vampire. Why can't she admit she loves me back after everything I've done for her?

_Unless I take a different approach _I thought grimly.

"Oh jewel" a smile, she looked at me with hate, I had her in a corner and I over powered her mind and she collapsed into my arms.

_Let's see what circle midnight can do about her… A grim smile graced across my lips. _

**(an: This part is to be continued next chapter I know I cut it off really fast but I need to figure out how this is going to work with the new characters I'm adding)**

*1 week later in The Daybreaker's Mansion*

Maggie POV

Maggie stared herself in the full length mirror, mary-lynnette came in wearing a deep violent dress, her hair tied in a ponytail with soft curls flowing past her shoulders. Maggie herself looked quiet ravishing **(or pretty whatever! ;P) **her long white wedding dress with a ivory sash that showed off her waist which didn't look so flat and the skirt was detailed with little tiny pearls **(I don't know if that would look nice but that's what I'm going with!)** Her hair was worn down in spiral curls with Delos mother's vale in her hair with a tiny diamond crown holding it there.

_I'm going to marry Delos today, _I thought happily.

I looked over at Mare who was fidgeting with miles tie, I knew he wasn't "that excited" about me getting married but to bad he'll just have to suck it up! I moved my gaze to the clock I'm getting married in 6 minutes.

Delos POV

6 minutes and counting, I just want Maggie to come down that aisle and say I do so I can kiss her and never let go. The priest came over to me and asked if we're ready to begin and I said yes.

Mare POV

I'm Maggie's Maiden of Honor and I couldn't be happier she was one of my best friends and she is also a great person. I opened the doors of the waiting room where we were placed. Ash was standing there with a sweet smile, _you look beautiful _he whispered in my mind. I laughed "its Maggie's day not ours." Ash's expression changed from sweet to sly "is that a hint Ms. Carter?" I flushed.

"Maggie there all ready to go" Ash yelled over to Maggie.

Maggie POV

I took a deep breath as I walked out of the room and into the garden where the ceremony was being held, Miles arm was hooked with mine.

The music began to play and before I knew it I was standing in front of my Delos.

The priest cleared his throat and began to speak.** (DO I HAVE TO WRITE OUT EVERYTHING? Well ..I'm not so BITE ME. No please don't bite me hehe )**

I was lost in Delos eyes when the priest said the part when I say 'I do' and I repeated him and Delos did the same.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest stated.

Delos kissed me fully on the lips and I was Maggie Redfern now.

We turned around and everyone was clapping and smiling nothing could ruin my day.

*The Next Day*

Delos POV

I went into the bathroom and found something that had fallen on the floor, it was a pregnancy test and it was positive.

All I could process was _my Maggie's pregnant._

**Authors Note: **

**Hi ok so ya jewel is being kidnapped by Blaze and I'm going to reveal 3 new characters to you; Danielle, Night, and Storm. But I'm still decided if they're going to be my witches or something else.**

**Delos and Maggie are married and Maggie is pregnant with Delos baby that's why her tummy was a little plump? Haha oh my**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**I wrote this sort of fast so if it sucks blame me pretending to study for biology 11 in front of my mother haha ever feel like when you're writing you think you said what you were tapping out loud and you think everyone around you heard it ? I do that all the time hehe because I thought I said MAGGIES PREGNANT out loud my mom would look at me funny… haha**

**Well I'll next chapter will be epic I promise because it's going to be long and long.**

**Love you all**

**-Jane**

**Xoxo**


	6. A softer side to things, wheres home?

**Hey there good looking ;)  
miss me?;D Because I missed you cuties! And sorry for such a long wait, I've been kind of doing another story that will be posted before Christmas and it involves all the DAYBREAKERS so it took up a lot of time I'm just posted all the chapters at once for that story so on with this story my dears :P MUHAHAH!**

**p.s. I really hope you guys don't kill me for this... read and you will understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nightworld.. :( **

Blaze POV

Jewel laid in the bed, she wasn't moving which made me worried, I loved her so much I wish she could see that. But of course there was a way so I called Storm and Night two witches from Circle Midnight, they had a smell that could erase my precious jewels memory of being human and hating me, this is the only way for her to realize she loves me. I brushed her cheek with my hand softly, she's the only girl that makes me feel like I have a purpose in this world.

"Blaze we're ready to perform the spell but I have one question, why do you want us to do this so bad?" Storm asked with a light curious tone.

I turned from jewel and looked at Storm, she was more of a circle twilight witch than a midnight one, she was softer and saw things from a different perspective unlike Night who did business with other nightworld people with a clean fellow swipe, " you shouldn't ask about my intentions stormy, and so can you please do the spell" I said in my most business like voice.

"As you wish blaze" Night spoke said before Storm could object, she moved past me to Jewel, storm followed and they spoke words that I couldn't understand **(AN: I would make something up .. but I don't think I should haha ) **they moved away from her body when they were done and her eyes fluttered, I all but ran to her bedside, she opened her eyes and spoke my name, _Blaze.._

Jewel POV

When I opened my eyes and saw Blaze I felt my heart skip a beat, he was handsome, and his eyes were soft and heart breaking that an angel would fall from heaven if they looked at him. **(AN: I feel disgusted by this.. oh well she's under a spell) **"Blaze" that's all I could say before he kissed me, it was soft and sweet, I never hesitated when his lips met mine I was in total bliss.

The Soulmate link was taking over us until someone cleared their throat it was a witch, wait not just one witch two, I felt myself blush and blaze and I separated.

"It's time to go home love" Blaze spoke softly.

The only problem was _wheres home?..._Maggie POV

I started at Delos who has been in the same standing position for I don't know an hour! I giggled at him "Delos are you alive?" I said still giggling, for a prince he's a nut ;P

"Yes, Maggie I'm alive just, in a little shock when were you going to tell me that your pregnant?" He said, but I barely understood him because of how fast he was talking...

"Are you on drugs love? Or did you have too much coffee? " I joked half-heartedly, "but yes Delos I'm pregnant and Thea told me something today.. I smiled at the thought of what she said to me.

"What did Thea say?"

"It's a girl" I said with a very wide smile on my face.

Delos POV

I calmed myself down, I am not on drugs and to be precise I had only one cup of coffee well so far.. I looked at my Maggie, we're going to be parents to a little girl. I couldn't believe it but I knew It was true and most of all Maggie will be the best wife and mother in the world. She melted my heart and I'm our baby will do the same for someone else one day. But not anytime soon or ill beat someone up, I had to laugh at myself I sounded like a protective father already.

**Authors Note**

**Well that wasn't very long.. :\**

**I was going to have the baby be born but instead I wanted to show softer side to my character blaze even though its messed up and twisted. **

**Anyways, love it? Hate it? **

**Love you all!  
**

**-Jane**


	7. Take the blame, play the game

**Haha please don't kill me? O_O I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I'm sorry for being lazy/busy/stressed/ I kept looking at reviews from you guys and all I kept thinking was Nightgirl25, TotallyGAGA, ****phoenixgirl112233****are going to murder you Jane update!**

**And thanks for the reviews: Nightgirl25, TotallyGAGA, phoenixgirl112233 and Sakurapris! **

**Hey everyone! :D HOW ARE YOU?**

**I'll stop talking and write this then post it so I can do my English assignment that's due tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I met the genius lady who wrote this series, because she's amazing.**

Jewels POV

"_It's time to go home love" Blaze spoke softly._

_The only problem was where's home? _

Blaze had one of his arms around my shoulders while we were driving to "home" as he put it. I knew I loved him, but I felt lost somehow, Blaze had told me the witches in the house healed me because circle daybreak agents tried to kill me, Blaze told me Ash Redfern, and Delos Redfern tried to Blaze saved me, which made me love him even more. He's the perfect Soulmate.

Blaze POV

_He's the perfect Soulmate _I heard from Jewels thoughts, she wasn't protecting them from me like she did when she was disgusted by me. I'm going to enjoy this spell and most of all she hates circle daybreak. And since Jewel believes Ash and Quinn tried to kill her, maybe she'll enjoy go after Ash's precious Mary Lynnette and Quinn's Rashel. I smiled grimly; I get Jewel along with seeing Daybreaker's lose everything they care about.

"Blaze can we stop for a second, I'm thirsty" Jewel whispered softly

I smiled of course she would be starving, I pulled over and we saw a pregnant woman walking with a girl who had long black hair. I recognized them right away Maggie Redfern and Mary Lynnette Redfern. This couldn't have been more perfect, except for the fact they had bodyguards watching them, and everything around them including us.

I told Jewel to stay back, The Maggie one said she had to go to the bathroom, and I smiled "Jewel go after her and bring her to the back alley, we bringing her home."

Maggie POV

After I did what I had to do I went to wash my hands, and I was heading for the door when this girl grabbed me and pulled me into an alley, I couldn't scream because she had her hands over my mouth, all I could think was _Delos help me.._

Authors note!

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IT MAKES A LITTLE BIT OF IMPACTED IN THIS CRAZY STORY :3 all caps who cares not me :D

Ya babies not born yet! Decided I might let her stay like that for at least a few more chapter but you never know I could switch it up like this again :O

Love it? Hate it? Meh it?

Love you all!

-Jane


	8. Its like chess, then soon check mate

**Hi, I'm sorry! My updating habits suck ... I'm sorry and I will say SORRY a lot you've been warned (: and I have this weird habit to update when I have important English projects.. :\ **

**Ok so Maggie is being kidnapped by Blaze and Jewel, now let's begin! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nightworld, and MARIA HAS MY BOOK GIVE IT BACK *hmp* (LOL Maria is my exchange student friend from Mexico and she has all my night world books :( I hope she doesn't take them with her to Mexico!)**

Maggie POV

_Delos help me... _was my last thought before the girl pulled me into the alley there was a boy there waiting, his eyes were pure silver like hers they're both vampires and me and my baby might not survive this, all I could do is pull harder on the link and get Delos to save me.

Jewel POV

The girl was struggling, desperate to get away from me I looked at Blaze his eyes were full of hunger now I pushed the girl into the van and tied her up and ran over to Blaze and kissed him, _I did it _I thought I heard Blazes voice _I know love and now when we bring her home you can feed but first let's make another stop._ His last statement in my mind was grim he showed me an image of the other girl this Maggie was with two bird's one stone.

*Back at the mansion*

Delos Pov

I was startled I felt Maggie through the link she was scared and needed my help _MAGGIE where are you? _I yelled urgently. _Delos..find me.. _her presences through the link was weak like it took so much out of her, I jumped from the couch and told Ash to come with me to check on our girls, I told him Maggie was in danger when he asked about Mary-lynnette I didn't know what to say

Blaze POV

I watched her, jewel was becoming the perfect mate, this game is like chess as soon as our king comes to save her queen check and mate.

**Authors POV**

**I know really short sorry, I'm forcing myself to write chapters for this story, book buddies and forbidden love since I hadn't updated that one in a year :O !**

**I need to get my creative juices flowing again!**

**Well do you like it? Hate it? Meh it?**

**Love**

**-Jane **


	9. Its all just a game to him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.**

Jewel stared at a sleeping Maggie, she was watching her sleep for hours and her breathing was normal but you can see a small thing kicking in her abdomen. I reached my hand over her stomach and almost touched her stomach but Blaze grabbed my hand.

"Jewel do not touch her yet darling" Blaze told me with stern eyes  
"Why Blaze?" I asked him curiously  
"You aren't allowed to be near her yet, we need this baby and that Mary-lynette girl to finish our revenge, now go to our room and I'll be there in a minute" I listened to him and retreated to our room. But I didn't like to be told what to do so I decided to go for a walk. I crawled out of the window and leaped to the asphalt below.

Ash POV

Delos was going out of his mind looking for Maggie we kept driving through the streets until we saw a girl walking alone she wasn't hiding aware of us following her so we decided to turn into an alley way to follow her on foot "Delos it's that Jewel girl" I whispered to him and his eyes narrowed he ran up to her and grabbed her swiftly. **(AN: I know its fast but something cool happens!) **

I probably broke every law in the book to get back to Circle daybreak headquarters but it had to be done. I sat Jewel down in front of everyone.

"Theres something wrong with her" Thea said  
"Well that's obvious, she kidnapped a pregnant woman" Jez replied with a sarcastic tone.

"No I mean there's a spell looming over her" Thea voiced as she moved closer to Jewel "And I can break it, I think"

We all watched as Thea was trying to break the spell Gillian soon came beside Thea and helped her there was a long moment of silence when Jewel spoke..

"Where am I?"

Blaze POV

After I finished taking care of some business I came back to our house Maggie was squirming so I can her more drugs _there that should keep her still for a little bit longer _I thought. I walked into the bedroom I shared with Jewel but she wasn't there our window was open which was odd because I closed it, on the ledge outside the window there was a piece of Jewels shirt caught on a nail. _She left me... _ with that I dropped the piece of her shirt my dark thought clouded my power to search for her. **(An: haha that makes no sense.)**

Delos POV

I looked over at the girl named Jewel she was getting on my nerves with all this stupid questions about where she is and what happened to her. All I care about is finding my Maggie.

"Jewel where is Maggie?"

"She at the house, sleeping... Blaze has been giving her drugs so the baby comes faster but they make her tired because he's been giving her too much, Delos I'll show you where she is but you need to help me with something in return" she said and from then on we began our plan to save Maggie.

**Review! **


	10. Turning Tables

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World**

Jewel POV

Delos, Ash and I were at the table figuring out a plan on how to get Maggie back but really this was my way of ending Blaze, sure he's my soulmate but every time he's near me all he does is hurt me more. Lost in my thoughts of killing Blaze I didn't realize the Daybreaker's asked me a question.

"What did you say?" I asked

"Can you call Blaze and tell him to meet you at the park with Maggie?" Delos repeated.

"Yes, but he wouldn't risk losing Maggie and the baby it's his only leverage. But he does want one more thing for his plan" I paused not sure if I should mention this, "He wants Mary-Lynette too"

"WHAT?" Ash roared from his seat but Delos had a weird glint in his eye "I know how we're going to get him to come"

Delos POV

"Okay heres the plan Jewel you and Mary-Lynette are going to go to the park and lure Blaze when Blaze comes I'll get Maggie and Ash stay on hand if Mare needs help, Jewel you have to kill Blaze after we chase him into the woods got it?"

I watched Ash and Jewel nod their heads. _Don't worry Maggie I'm getting you back. _

**It's cool filler! Sorry **

**Review **


	11. Time to die, new life has arrived

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World

Blaze POV

I looked out the window into the red sunrise, *Ringggg* I answered my phone and heard Jewels sweet Voice "Blaze I have Mary-Lynette come to the West side Park and meet me in front of the old statue bring Maggie were moving to a safer house" she said "Okay I'll be there soon" I said and the phone went dead I grabbed Maggie and put her into the van.

I drove to the park and carried Maggie to the statue Jewel was there in different clothes from nights before she had dark blue jeans on and riding boots with a leather bomber jacket over a pale purple blouse, _god I love her. _

"Jewel so this is what you've been doing all this time?" I asked with wonder

"Yes, I figured I should show you my thankfulness for turning me into an amazing vampire like you so I took her all by myself" she smiled sweetly at me.

I laid Maggie on the ground so I could get my arms around Jewel I looked over at Mary-Lynette she was tied up I cup Jewel face with my hands "I love you Jewel" I whisper then just as I about to kiss her I felt a sharp pain in my chest it was a stake "Good bye forever Blaze" Jewel whispered in to my ear. I fell backwards onto the ground I saw Maggie into Delos's arms and Mary-Lynette with Ash then I fell into darkness.

Jewels POV

"Delos I'm sorry that I didn't follow the plan I just didn't want him to kiss me ever again it was bad enough he had his arms around me"

"It's okay Jewel, its okay" Delos said.

Delos POV

"Maggie love wake up" I whispered as I kissed her forehead. Her eyes began to open and she moved her hand to my face "Delos...you saved me" she said in a soft voice. I smiled "Let's get you home" I picked Maggie up and carried her to the car and we all drove back to the mansion with high hopes of miracles and love.

*After driving their back at the mansion and settled*

We were all gathered in the living room when Jewel blurted out "I'm sorry" but there are no need for words right now because Thierry opens up his home for Jewel and asks her to become part of circle daybreak since before killing Blaze no one officially forgave her, "Jewel, thank you I..." Maggie stopped abruptly then said "My water just broke" I almost had a heart attack if that is even possible for a vampire. I rushed Maggie to the witches were she was in Labor for 5 hours **(AN: OUCH!) **

Then Thea came out of the room and said Delos would you like to meet your baby girl?

**Review!**


	12. The sun sets like a jewel

Maggie POV

I held my baby close, she was perfect she had Delos eyes and my hair, I watched Delos come in his eyes were locked on me and our little girl. "Want to hold her" he nods and I pass him our little bundle of joy and we the three of us stay alone together for awhile. The rest of the Daybreaker's come into the room "What are you going to name her" Hannah asks from Thierry's side.

"Well we've decided to name her Gemma, Gem for short like a Jewel." I said while smiling at Jewel.

"Jewel do you want to hold her?" Delos asked "Um, okay" Jewel said nervously.

Jewel POV

Delos passed me the baby and the she smiled at me, it warmed my heart and made everything feel right in the world again.

"Jewel can I ask you one more thing, would you be her godmother?" Maggie asked.

I looked at Maggie and nodded, then after finding my voice "Yes of course I will" I looked down at this beautiful baby and thought about what might have happened to her if I hadn't killed Blaze then thought this baby, this family is more than what Blaze would've ever given me they gave me a sense of peace and real love.

The End.

**I know short but ya epilogue coming in like two days.**

**Review**

**Love**

**-Jane**


End file.
